


Anything I Say

by RainbowCosmos



Category: The Magnus Archives
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Spoilers to 158, humiliation play, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowCosmos/pseuds/RainbowCosmos
Summary: “It must be terribly convenient for you to have someone that can guide you through social situations, save you the trouble of embarrassing yourself.”“You’d do anything I say, wouldn’t you?”
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 9
Kudos: 168





	Anything I Say

Peter’s lonely disposition had always made self-isolation necessary. He had never been particularly good at socialising, had never had any skill in meeting new people, had certainly never been one for friends.

Which is where Elias came in. An absolute godsend, acting as a buffer between Peter and social situations (which, while sometimes necessary, were usually just things he’d prefer to disappear from). His schmoozing was impeccable; Elias could hold conversations with elderly donors to the institute, as well as the younger university students who were on board as interns, and he never broke a sweat over it.

Peter loved it. He loved to follow Elias around at a work event, practically cast into the man’s shadow. Somehow, it felt even more lonely to be surrounded by people like this, to be completely ignored. Occasionally, Elias would turn to him though, in the middle of a conversation, with a wicked glint in his eye, and Peter knew he was about to get dragged in against his will.

“Peter is an absolute expert in that field,” He would say, and it was clear between the two of them that Elias was just trying to rile him up. Peter didn’t even know what field they were talking about. “Isn’t that right?”

Peter would just nod, wordlessly, and stare a hole into the floor at his feet. Being put on display next to Elias like this made him feel clumsy and awkward, he would be suddenly unaware what to do with his limbs, as though decades of Acting Like A Human were thrown out the window. As much as he hated that feeling, he knew somewhere, distantly, that his deity would feed on it. So it wasn’t all bad, he supposed.

It was always a thrill to watch Elias work, though. He was nimble with his words, clever and witty and never once caught off guard, in a way that Peter could certainly never aspire to.

And not just his words, but his body language. It had taken a long time for Peter to catch onto this, but Elias always seemed to know what to do with his hands, how to stand, what gestures suited the interaction best. Peter had really only caught onto this because Elias seemed to be more and more determined to use this body language to make Peter flustered. The two of them had known each other for two decades at this point, had become quick acquaintances way back when, and Elias had always been decidedly… handsy. Nothing inappropriate for their vague friendship/professional relationship, but certainly more than Peter ever got from anyone else; he always tried his hardest to discourage physical affection, after all.

Tonight, this physicality manifested as a gentle touch at the small of Peter’s back, navigating him into his office, away from the institute’s fundraiser dinner, in the late hours of the evening when the last of the guests are being given their coats, and the hired busboys are busy clearing the rented tables. Peter isn’t sure he’s ever stayed until the end of a party before. But Elias makes it easy. When he chooses to make it easy, of course.

Elias ran his hands over Peter’s broad as he helped him slip off his dinner jacket. Elias himself loosened his own bowtie and undid the collar button on his impeccably starched white shirt. He gestured for Peter to sit in the visitor’s chair in his spacious office, but remained standing himself.

“You didn’t disappear once tonight.” Elias stated, an observation which didn’t prompt any sort of response. Which is fortunate because Peter was not particularly sure how to respond other than a brief nod. And so Elias continued, “I’m glad I can make social occasions so bearable for you.”

He sounded condescending, even though his words were kind, they were meant to point out Peter’s reliance upon him, and Peter got the message. 

“It must be terribly convenient,” He was practically monologuing now, slowly, casually moving closer to Peter. “For you to have someone that can guide you through social situations, save you the trouble of embarrassing yourself.”

It was harsh, but they both knew it was true. Peter was completely out of his depth around other people, and with someone as skilled as Elias, it was much too easy to just follow his lead. Still, Peter found that he couldn’t look up at the man standing before him, so he kept his gaze down at the worn carpet underneath his expensive shoes. 

Until a fine-fingered hand came to rest on his chest.

The tips of Elias’ fingers were barely resting there, hardly able to be felt through Peter’s shirt. It made him very aware once more just how nimble and clever Elias was with his body language as much as his words.

“You’d do anything I say, wouldn’t you?”

Peter felt a shiver roll through him from the nape of his neck down to his feet. He wasn’t sure if it was because Elias was right, or because he could feel Elias _reading_ him. Resting his hand on Peter’s chest had brought Elias down, bent slightly at the waist, crowding even further into Peter’s space. And when Peter finally looked up, they were face to face, Elias’ eyes too powerful, too _knowing_ , to look at for more than a brief moment. And so Peter’s eyes quickly diverted, flitting to his lips. He’s not sure that that’s any less telling.

Finally, he nodded, because honestly he would do anything Elias told him to. Whether that be to act a certain way in a social situation, or…

“Perfect.” Elias spoke the word right against his lips, and it was like a quick warning before Peter felt the soft skin of Elias’ lips against his own.

Peter, admittedly, hadn’t done much kissing before. It came with the whole ‘isolation’ thing. But he enjoyed this. Elias was slow in his ministrations, every movement as deliberate as Peter had come to expect from him. He was sure that Elias was trying to coax a reaction out of him, but Peter wasn’t certain what that reaction might be, so he continued to press their lips together as best he knew how.

“You haven’t done this much, have you?” Elias pulled back to ask, and the embarrassment heated Peter’s cheeks and sent a rush of heat down his spine. “Would you like me to tell you what to do?”

Peter nodded again, much too quickly this time. Elias smiled at him, a little lopsided and very calculating. He straightened himself up and leaned back against his own desk. Slowly, in purposeful, practiced motions, Elias rolled his sleeves up as he tilted his head to observe Peter where he still sat. He didn’t speak again until he was done.

“Perfect,” He said again, and it was almost like Peter could feel it against his lips like the first time. “Get on your knees for me.”

Peter’s eyes widened and he allowed himself to look Elias in the eye once more, searching his face for any hint that he might be joking. Elias just stared back at him, expression… _hungry_.

Peter slowly shifted in his seat, more aware of his own limbs than he ever had been before. It was awkward and graceless when he sank to the floor, hands unsure of their role in the situation, clenching and unclenching against his legs. Elias gestured him closer, wordlessly, and Peter was filled with dread as he realised he needed to crawl towards Elias on his knees. It was… undignified for a man of his age, surely, but honestly not something Peter could have done smoothly in his youth either. So he kept his eyes locked on the carpet as he scooted forward, coming to stop right in front of Elias’ shoes.

Elias’ hand reached for him and Peter felt two fingertips touch the bottom of his jaw, and guide his gaze up with surprising firmness.

“Eyes on me, dear.” Elias said, leaving no room for argument. “I need to know you’re listening.”

“What,” Peter spoke, feeling emboldened for a moment. “Having your deity watching isn’t enough?”

Elias sucked his teeth in distaste at Peter’s comment, and the hand under his chin swiftly wound itself into his hair, tugging harshly and pulling his head even further back. Elias was ducked down now, on his level once more.

“I don’t believe I said you were allowed to talk back.”

And then Elias kissed him. Not like the gentle press of lips that their first kiss had been, but a hungry thing, searching and demanding. Peter loved it. But Peter was clumsy with his inexperience, causing their teeth to clash more than once, his tongue rubbing uncertainly alongside Elias’ confident one. It caused Elias to growl into his mouth in frustration before he pulled back. Peter loved it.

“I think we can find a better use for that mouth,” Elias said as he straightened again, once more leaning back against his own desk. “While leaving mine free to instruct you.”

Peter sat, open mouthed, panting slightly from the intensity of the kiss, eyes wide as he read the meaning behind Elias’ words.

“Go on then, surely even you can’t mess up undoing a belt.”

Peter nearly did, though. The shame that heated his cheeks hadn’t once abated, and now it sat low in his gut, turning him on and driving an anticipatory shake into his fingers. That certainly didn’t help his usual lack of dexterity, but he got the belt open anyway.

Elias finished the job by undoing his own fly, and then laid his hands beside him on the desk.

Peter knew what was expected of him, but he’d _definitely_ not done this much. And if he’d messed up kissing so obviously…

“Put your hand around me and pull me out.” Elias said, with no patience behind his voice. Peter had almost forgotten that Elias had promised to walk him through this. A shiver ran down his back as he followed the orders.

Peter didn’t wait for any further direction as he began to lick aimlessly at the firm flesh in his hand. Elias’ sharp intake of breath was reward enough for him, and he felt his back straighten under the other man’s gaze as he continued.

“Decent instincts,” Elias spoke up again. “Maybe I shouldn’t be surprised that your biggest talent is sucking cock.”

Peter couldn’t stifle the way he gasped against Elias, he could feel himself beginning to throb in the tight confines of his pants.

“Now, tuck your lips around your teeth and put your mouth on me.”

Peter allowed his eyes to dart back up to Elias’ face for a quick moment, and he was embarrassed, but not surprised, to see the mask of indifference there. He could feel his resolve strengthening, determined to do a good job.

He couldn’t take much of Elias into his mouth, awkwardly holding the rest in the hand he’d used to guide it in.

“Stroke the rest with your hand, and use your tongue as you suck” Elias instructed him. Peter was quick to comply, though he still felt awkward. As busy as he was trying to synchronise his movements, his other hand lay against his thigh uselessly, completely unsure of what to do. 

“And touch yourself.” Elias said offhandedly, as though he had read Peter’s mind. A quick shiver went through him at the possibility that he had.

Peter began to rub himself through his trousers in time with the motions of his mouth. The stifled, high-friction stimulation had never felt better than it did under Elias’ command. Peter began to breathe heavily through his nose, much too worked up for what little attention his own pleasure had been given.

“Moan for me.” Elias’ voice sounded strained, but Peter didn’t hear anything past the words. It sent a rush of adrenaline through Peter to know that Elias wasn’t hesitant about asking for what he wanted. He was in front of Elias, sat back on his legs, knees spread obscenely as he cupped and rubbed himself enthusiastically through the fabric of his evening wear. The noise slipped out of him all too easily, a breathless huff that came from the back of his throat and was barely muffled at all by the hot skin in his mouth. Peter couldn’t help himself, and he moaned again on the next exhale, this one louder as he let his eyes slip shut.

Peter could feel his lips stinging where his teeth rubbed against them, and his legs were beginning to ache from their position already, but they were drowned out by the all-encompassing sensations of Elias.

The cock in his mouth had only gotten harder, bigger, and his ministrations had left it wet and sloppy, easy for his lips and hand to glide over. Peter could feel Elias’ hips giving little aborted twitches towards him, not too far gone to try and fuck into his mouth, but gone enough that the thighs resting beside Peter’s face twitched visibly every so often with the amount of effort it took Elias to hold onto his control. It was a good, heady feeling, and Peter wanted to relish it forever.

The pressure in his stomach was winding tighter and tighter, and Peter couldn’t stop himself from letting out a high-pitched groan around Elias. He cracked his eyes open and looked up at Elias once more. _Please,_ he tried to convey with his eyes, _please let me finish_. 

Peter was nearly choking with every motion now, and Elias pulled him off his cock, replacing Peter’s mouth with his own hand.

“You’re not so bad when you’re given clear instructions.” Elias’ voice wavered noticeably, and Peter could feel himself on the very edge. “But I think we’d both like it if I were more in control. Perhaps next time I could bend you over this desk instead.”

Peter had no hope of holding on through that, and he threw his head back and shouted loudly into the otherwise quiet office as the tension broke and he felt himself release into his pants. He gasped for air, rubbing slowing as he rode out every wave of the intense sensation on his knees in front of Elias.

He was still gasping for air, eyes screwed shut, face flushed, lips swollen and spit-slicked when he felt something hit his nose. He had barely cracked an eye open to see before he had the presence of mind to shut it firmly again. Elias was finishing over his face.

Peter moaned aloud again and licked at his lips once more. The thought of it sent dull echoes of pleasure through his spent core, and he knew he’d be thinking about this on his long sea voyages. Thinking of the debased picture he must paint, spent and ruined, on his knees and covered with release.

When he opened his eyes once more, Elias had already tucked himself back into his trousers, and was reaching across his desk for the box of tissues.

Those nimble fingers that Peter had spent the night admiring were now gently wiping a tissue over his face, diligently cleaning him up. 

Elias helped him to stand, supporting him with both arms, and holding him close to catch him when his tired knees protested the change. 

Peter couldn’t will the flush of his cheeks away, and he was well aware that, although he’d been cleaned, he certainly still looked debauched.

“Do you still want me to tell you what to do?” Elias spoke quietly now, still holding him steady as he got his bearings back.

Peter nodded.

“Come home with me.”


End file.
